Owing to invigoration of blogs, Internet shopping malls, home pages and the like, there is a need to photograph an article and to post up the article photograph on the blogs, Internet shopping malls, and home pages.
However, in the case where an ordinary person directly takes a photograph using a camera, the person tends to photograph an article in a state in which background and light control with respect to the corresponding article are not realized.
In this case, for example, a shadow is generated in the background of the article, which problematically deteriorates the quality of the article photograph.
Due to this problem, most ordinary persons entrust a studio equipped with a photographing system, rather than trying to directly photograph an article.
Thus, photographing of an article requires a great time because the person has to visit the studio as an existing photographing platform and, moreover, the person cannot directly take a photograph.